Héroes Anónimos
by CounterCutterNStriker
Summary: Henry Cooldown nos cuenta su interes por los héroes anónimos a la vez que nos cuenta una breve anecdota en la que nos deja ver su interes por estas personas.


Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Grasshopper, Ubisoft ,Suda 51 y sus respectivos creadores .

Este fan fic no esta creado para fines lucrativos o denigrar a ninguna persona moral que se encargue de distribuir los videojuegos en referencia a No more Heroes.

* * *

¿Quién soy yo? Se preguntan todos los que me conocen… aunque ya quedan pocas personas que me conozcan ¿por que hay pocas personas que me conozcan? Sencillo, no solo es que sea una persona anti-social es solo que las personas que conocen mi nombre usualmente mueren por mi mano, ya saben el típico trabajo del asesino, no faltan los que en sus últimos segundos de vida te piden tu nombre mi respuesta por default: Mi nombre es Henry Cooldown. Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mi y de mis hazañas con los asesinatos… bueno no del todo, estoy aquí para hablar sobre algo interesante pero primero debemos de situarnos en el lugar donde ocurre esto: Santa Destroy.

Santa Destroy… vivir aquí es como vivir en el infierno si saben a lo que me refiero. Para los que no lo sepan Santa Destroy es la ciudad capital de la violencia en todos sus modos y relativamente no hay alma en esta ciudad que se pueda sentir segura, la violencia no conoce ni edades ni géneros; tenemos asesinos que comienzan en los primeros años de primaria hasta los que jamás en su vida han pisado un instituto de educación.

Pero ese no es el punto, mas cuando ya saben lo mas importante, asesinatos por aquí, asesinatos por allá, cuerpos tirados en las calles, pedazos de cerebro en el agua que todos toman e incluso hay quienes se atreven a vender (clandestinamente) carne humana para consumo humano ¿increíblemente asqueroso no creen? . En fin el punto es que es una ciudad poco segura y es por ello, y debido a que los índices de violencia superan a los de cualquier otra ciudad que ni siquiera existe presupuesto para seguridad o si existe termina en los bolsillos de los políticos poderosos y sus influencias al fin y al cabo es la misma mierda y si tomamos todo lo anterior encontraremos algo interesante: personas que quieren hacer justicia por si mismos.

Ahora ¿es eso lo suficientemente interesante? , claro que es interesante, pues es gracias a aquellos civiles que puedes caer en cuenta de que no todos los sectores de la población en Santa Destroy esta mermada por la violencia que se siembra en esta ciudad, personas que a falta de un sistema de justicia buscan su propia justicia entonces te das cuenta de que hay personas con agallas suficientes para meterse a pelear contra toda clase de escoria de delincuentes y eso, eso es interesante y seria mas fácil de entender el interés tan grande que tengo por estos "Héroes anónimos" si les pudiera contar una breve anécdota.

No recuerdo a ciencia cierta que día era, ni que mes era, mucho menos el año que era… bueno tal vez el año si, porque de hecho fue en este año… y fue hace unos meses… En fin la cuestión es que había sido un arduo día, esos en los que lo único que quieres hacer es llegar directo a tu casa a descansar y la forma mas rápida de hacerlo es tomar el subterráneo (debido a que no uso automóvil particular) aunque contrario a lo que pensarían las personas, no es la mas efectiva… aunque ¿cual sería la forma mas efectiva de desplazarse por Santa Destroy? En si no hay ninguna, en todas estas expuesto a morir o ser herido, así que descartamos todos los medios de transporte. En fin… estaba en lo del subterráneo. Ya sabes, entras al subterráneo y encuentras automáticamente un leve aumento de temperatura, seguramente por que estas unos cuantos estratos mas abajo del suelo tal vez sea por eso… bueno estaba en los andenes del subterráneo esperando a que llegara mi tren y ahí tienes a dos tipos en la misma situación que yo, esperando el tren, pasaron unos minutos y al fin llego, tome el tren, observe que ya había dentro dos personas, una chica ( muy guapa por cierto) y un tipo como de 50 años o algo así, prácticamente un anciano, yo por mi parte decidí dormir un poco mientras llegaba a la estación en la que me bajaría y fue justo cuando estaba conciliando el sueño que estos dos tipos empezaron con un gran ajetreo, ¿pueden creer que fueron con la chica para acosarla? Oh… bueno, obviamente pueden creerlo, es Santa Destroy después de todo; entonces empezaron a hacer bastante ruido un maldito ruido insoportable que me quito el sueño, todas sus putas y asquerosas palabras y de ahí pasaron a los gritos de la chica que creo que fue el detonador de mi molestia ¿saben? no lo hice por salvar a la chica, al fin y al cabo ser un héroe no es para nada mi estilo, jamás lo ha sido, ser anti héroe es mi estilo de nacimiento y no lo pienso perder por nada. Como sea, estaba con estos dos tipos, me hicieron levantarme de mi asiento bastante enojado entonces tome por la espalda al que estaba mas cercano a mi, lo tire al piso, tome su pierna derecha, la alcé y bam le aplaste fuertemente la rodilla, no es necesario decir que le rompí la pierna y tal vez jamás vuelva a caminar bien ese tipo (después de todo lo termine diciendo); el tipo, contrario a lo que pensé no se quedo llorando en el piso, pero si quedo en shock sin hacer nada, fue después de eso y justo antes de que me acercara para golpear al otro tipo este retrocedió hacia los asientos traseros del vagón y mientras me acercaba saco una pistola… bueno, en si no era una pistola, no se le puede llamar pistola a una magnum 500 mucho menos cuando sabes que esas son las que usan para cazar elefantes en África; nunca me sentí intimidado por el arma y mucho menos cuando tenia debajo de mi gabardina mi fiel laser katana lista para ser desenfundada y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido porque el tipo me amenazo con disparar si me acercaba un paso mas, esquivar la mira de cualquier arma es sencillo, pero se vuelve complicado cuando es una magnum 500 así que decidí no hacerlo, aparte por la convicción del tipo por dispararme, hacer esas maniobras con un tipo apuntándote con una magnum 500 es lo mismo a rascarle los cojones al diablo, tienes posibilidades de tener éxito o puedes salir literalmente sin cabeza, sin un brazo, sin una pierna, sin pene, o incluso sin cuerpo (la potencia de una magnum 500 no es algo con que se pueda jugar después de todo). Entonces me tienes acorralado prácticamente sin poder hacer nada y son esos momentos en los que te preguntas ¿Qué putas madres hice mal? Fue cuando estuve a punto de esquivar la mirilla de la magnum que un fuerte rugido provino de atrás del tipo y en un acto seguido unos chorrillos de sangre me salpicaron la gabardina mientras el cuerpo del tipo de la magnum caía estrepitosamente al piso con un hoyo en la nuca que terminaba en el ojo izquierdo, obviamente le habían volado parte del cerebro y el que se había encargado de ello había sido aquel anciano, el de 50 años. Se levanto escondió su pistola (la de el si era una pistola) y se me acerco tranquilamente como si no hubiera pasado nada, me encaro con una mueca despreocupada y me dijo que se sentía muy orgulloso de mi por haber reaccionado de la forma correcta ante una situación como la que estaba pasando la chica y que Santa Destroy necesitaba mas personas como nosotros; si tal y como lo escuchan, hablo en plural, y termino diciéndome que el era un héroe anónimo dispuesto a velar por la seguridad de Santa Destroy sin recibir nada a cambio.

Ahora eso es lo divertido y eso es por lo que se me hacen interesantes los héroes anónimos… ciertamente es un divertido interés por ellos, por ver lo inútiles e idiotas que son; cuando este "héroe anónimo" termino de decirme lo que era me extendió la mano en señal de saludo, y fue lo ultimo que hizo vivo; desenfunde rápidamente mi laser katana y le corte la cabeza degollándolo instantáneamente.

¿Por qué lo hice? Es fácil responderlo, los héroes anónimos no pueden vivir en una ciudad como Santa Destroy y salvarle la vida a las personas, mas cuando la mayoría de la población esta ligada a cometer crímenes, para mas claro : hoy me salvas la vida, mañana me matas a mi. Es por eso que los héroes anónimos no pueden existir en una ciudad como Santa Destroy; por eso me divierten e interesan, me divierte por como piensan en cambiar la situación de una ciudad roída por el crimen y me interesa por aquella forma tan peculiar de pensar, si lo vemos desde un punto mas objetivo veremos que es algo similar a tratar de terminar con la prostitución o el narcotráfico son oficios ilegales que llevan miles de años en funcionamiento acabar con una historia tan trascendental es virtualmente imposible. Ahora si lo vemos desde el punto de vista de un ciudadano común y corriente de Santa Destroy el ser un héroe anónimo es ser un idiota con aires de grandeza, lo que los verdaderos ciudadanos de Santa Destroy buscan no es paz, es vivir todo el tiempo que les sea posible en esta vida, es por eso que aun con tantos crímenes en esta ciudad nadie piensa abandonarla, tal vez sea masoquismo, o tal vez los impulse la adrenalina al vivir aquí, pero sea lo que sea les encanta vivir en Santa Destroy.

Creo que debería de haber letreros dentro y fuera de la ciudad en los que se lea : No se aceptan héroes anónimos. Y aun si no lo entienden habrá miles de ciudadanos listos para hacérselos entender, hacerles entender que en Santa Destroy los héroes no son bien recibidos.

* * *

Me gustaría Agradecer de antemano a todas las personas que lean este fic, mas que nada por lo que significa para mi que las personas lean algo que es mas ad hoc a lo que me gusta escribir (entiéndase drama, historias de crimen, violencia) a todos ustedes que leen esto muchas gracias de verdad, espero que les haya gustado este fic, gracias a todos eh a todos.


End file.
